


Caretaker!Greece x ABDL!Reader-In the Old Town

by SkyeShinx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Adult baby, Age Play, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeShinx/pseuds/SkyeShinx
Summary: You are visiting Athens however Greece shows an interesting part of his home and after all that a Fable and Lullaby





	Caretaker!Greece x ABDL!Reader-In the Old Town

You were in Athens checking out the scenery while you were waiting for your Papa Greece who is going to look after you after you told him you were into infantilism and he was more than happy to look so there you see him a tall olive-skinned man, soft green eyes, brown hair with a double curl on his head and on his shoulder was a small white cat coming over to greet you  
  
"There you are [your name] I was worried that you would get lost" he said as he pats your head   
  
"No I was just taking out the sights and taking plenty of pictures"   
  
Greece gives a soft chuckle and keeps patting your head  
  
"So are you ready to relax?"  
  
"Oh yes" you said happily as he takes your suitcase from you as they head to his home in Plaka quarter where it was peaceful and surrounded with historical buildings which made you feel really small which gave the Greek man a slight chuckle  
  
"Once we get you settled maybe we can go for a walk around town. Sounds good?"  
  
You nod happily as you go into his house and he takes your things into a Nursery that was has cute kitty theme on it with your favorite colors so he sets down your suitcase and then goes to his room to get his bag   
  
"Let's go [your name] there's plenty for you to see"  
  
"Okay" you said happily as you join the Greek man in walking around the Quarter which made you awe in how beautiful it is especially since a few hours ago you were exploring the landmarks in Athens including some ancient ruins "Do you love this place Papa?"  
  
"Why yes I do Little One and well being back from Athens gives me a time to relax and just feel the breeze while looking up at the houses and shops that really make this place really special"  
  
You were amazed how Greece can really enjoy something that was indeed peaceful and probably why he has his own house here instead the hustle and bustle of Athens which true it's beautiful in its own way but even then it can be a bit noisy and crowded what with all the tourists visiting so you took it well while Greece keeps showing you around some more spots including some little hidden gems and after that you two went to have a meal at a restaurant that he knows really well while true you have a hard time trying new foods so you chose something at random and you realized how good it was  
  
"See that wasn't so bad huh?" asked Greece with a soft chuckle as he saw the face you made when you were eating your meal  
  
"Yeah and it was really good"  
  
"I'm glad to hear that" He said and then that's when he noticed that it was sundown a time for you both to head back to his house   
  
"Now Little One it's time for you to go to bed"  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww......I don't want to go to bed" you said with a whine while he gently picks you up and takes you to the Nursery then putting you down on the changing table  
  
"Little ones who don't go to sleep will not get milk, a story and a lullaby" he said while he undresses you and diapers you up before dressing you in your bedtime outfit then you realize that you would miss out on it if you want to stay up   
  
"Okay I'll be good" you said with a small smile as he picks you up and gently sets you down on the soft carpet   
  
"I'll be right back and get your milk while you can get a book so I can read you a story" he said as he heads downstairs to prepare a bottle of milk while you go to the bookshelf and picked out a book of Aesop's Fables in a version which was made easier for children to understand then he soon comes back with warm bottle in hand and sits on the rocking chair while you happily walk over to him "Aesop's Fables? Alright we'll read a story from it"  
  
"Okay" said [your name] as you sit in his lap while his puts the bottle's nipple in your mouth and he begins to read to you the fable of _Belling the Cat_ where he acts out the parts of different mice and you laughing at his attempts of making squeaky noises while you suckle the warm creamy drink that you begin to feel more sleepy and once the story ends he slowly takes the bottle holding it for you and begins to rock then he begins to sing   
__  
Έλα ύπνε μου, πάρε το  
Κι άμε συριάνισέ το  
  
οτης Πόλης την Άγιά Σοφιά,  
οτης Χιός τα περιβόλια,  
  
Και γέμισε τους κόρφους του  
Τριαντάφυλλα και ρόδα.  
  
You fell asleep once he finished singing then he takes the bottle gently from you mouth, patting your back making you burp softly, and soon with one hand he gently lowers the bars of the crib to tuck you in. It wasn't long until one of his cats climbs in to keep you company while you travel to Dreamland  
  
With a smile on his face he raises the bars again turns off the light, turns on the nightlight on and slowly closes the door  
  
"Sleep well little one"

**Author's Note:**

> English Translation:
> 
> "Come, good Sleep, take him  
> And make off with him
> 
> To St. Sophia in Constantinople,  
> To the gardens of Chios,
> 
> And fill his lap  
> With roses and more roses."


End file.
